Friends are stonger together but weaker apart
by NycAngelKate6492
Summary: Lilo and Terra can go back to the day they first meet the Loonatics and became friends with them and staying at their head quarters. But new friends came with new shocking scary secrets from their past. Can the team help them before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

chapter7:A Girl gotta do what a Girl gotta do

At last finally the chapter that my story ends with a lot of girl power, action and humor and if you wondering what happened to Duck after i beat him up with Lexi and Rev's help of course(he's okay) now on with the show.  
Once the girls went inside the mall with their weapons, Gaze Watcher orders the boys to attack them and so the final battle began between Lexi and Ace,Terra between Duck and Slam and at last Lilo between Rev. After 30 minutes, the girls freed them from her spell and put Gaze Watcher in jail for life. Back at the HQ, things are back to normal for the team even for Lilo wrote some rules to working on compromises and doing chores by taking turns. Lilo:' well guys i hope you leaned your lesson on respecting girls more often after beating up bad guys for a living. Lexi and Terra:Boys will be Boys and you will always be our Boneheads, idiots and all of the above'. The boys: "yeah you girls are right as always". Lilo;' so us girls are number one so we are right and you guys are wrong, ha, ha,ha,ha". Tech: you girls are unbelievable sometimes even you Lilo". Terra:thank you Mr. egghead of a dog". Ace and Duck; what are you talking about this time Terra'? Lexi: what we means that Rev is better than all of you and me, Terra and Lilo have a date to go, Lilo:Bye guys we are leaving now. once the girls left the room, Rev just looked at his team mates and stick his tongue at them and was laughed all whole way. the others just groaned and rolled their eyes. to them, Rev will always be a little kid with a smart mouth and smile to brighten your day.

The end. there are a long update and look out for my other stores coming soon so read and also please review. thank you to Yunno and the other people whose support have helped me so bye and signing off for now.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1 and 2 The wild chase (Lilo 's Point of view)  
Alone in the darkness of the night at first i am thinking what the hell am i doing here and where am i? the next thing i hear yelling, that was the sound of my best friend Terra saying Lilo wake up it's time to eat and i looked at her finally waked up. it was a just a another nightmare probably nothing but i can not tell the others so they think i am crazy and weird but i am a full time witch at 14 years old so i am used to the teasing from them even Duck, his insults were annoying that makes me more crazy but i have Terra,Lexi and Rev as best friends to back me up. i still remember the female villains fighting over Tech come on people move on, so i still thinking what is really happening when the team are saving the world and the truth as Terra would say creepy in so many ways. as you guys know we are just everyone else with issues on friendship and love problems and working together now you thinking wow you guys get along well right? the answer is sometimes we do and sometimes we don't why? to answer that question let us go back to 2 weeks ago, our tenth team meeting where us and the team were talking about our last mission. as always Ace telling us what great job we did and now you are thinking the meeting ends like that but not this one why? because Duck's big mouth also i can't tell you guys what he did said something about Rev being an disgrace to the bird community and Terra and I overhear it and tell him to shut up or we will beat the crap out of him. that shuts him up and he walks away so fast he runs head first into the wall and Lexi and Rev could not help but laugh at him. That is how it happened according to me if the others hear me say that don't believe them and they are idiots this :" Lilo, what are you doing now and don't tell anymore lies. so you guys hear that and i also think that men can be perverted morons.

Me: how that for the beginning of my next story and coming soon chapter 3 maybe tomorrow. Lilo:so read and review before Kate die of shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Another day to forget (opening titles start here)

Me: now to the next chapter which has more humor than horror and the fact i hate scary movies so i make Lilo and Terra the funny ones.

It was a normal afternoon where the team lived and they were bored with no missions and anything so Ace and Duck were watching Television, Tech was in his lab,Slam was in the kitchen eating as always,Lexi reading an magazine, and Lilo and Terra are playing ping-pong with Rev. like i said before they are bored with nothing to do but little did they know that their day off was going to change. the room begin to shake all over and Ace,Duck,Lexi,Tech and Slam ended up in dog- pile style and Lilo said "guys, what the hell is going on? and get up guys looks like a new mission." Duck: " Can i say something guys?" the others: " no Duck, shut your mouth for once." Terra:" come on guys it's mission time." the others just looked at them and not saying anything. Lilo: "what are you guys looking at?" Terra and Lexi:" Lilo, look at the mirror and have you working out these days?." Lilo:(looking at the mirror and when she did, what she saw makes her scream and she had cuts all over her face how they got there was one question) screaming soon follow also from Terra and Lexi also the lights of the HQ went out and when they came back on, Rev was gone and more fighting followed, Slam went back to the kitchen to eat more food, Tech,Duck and Ace were arguing with each other. in the end the girls tell them to shut up and work on finding Rev, they agree and looked anything of their headquarters but no luck. Lilo who everyone know has a crush on Rev for a long time and she looks very worried with cuts all over her face and arms even her legs have bruises. Terra:"Lilo, as your best friend, what happened to you and where you get the cuts and bruises from?" Lilo just sighed and said "remember the girl that Rev used to date you know the one we put in jail?" Terra:"yes, i know that she was nothing but a two -timed scumbag with a dark past, she did drugs, she would beat him up and rape him once." the others agree for they all remember her and she maybe have something with Rev's kidnapping. they going to find out for themselves.

Me:so read and review so get ready for the next chapter and Can the team find Rev before it's too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:The Jailhouse Rock

Me:now on to the next chapter like i promised also i don't own the Loonatics or Warner Bros. like doggirl2772 i wish i did too.  
once they reached the jailhouse, they checked each cell to see if the girl that Rev used to date her name was Teresa Tiger the one with the dark past. after they find her cell next they ask her questions and she answer them in a long, boring voice and give the name of the place where Rev is held captured so they went there under 20 minutes and find him tied up and muffled too. Lilo run to his side and started to untied him up. the team went to the head quarters after that and now Rev is back. they could be happy but something else is wrong, very wrong Lilo and Terra were practicing their fencing along Lexi and Rev. it was very normal for four best friends but the room began to shake again. then more scary things appeared in front of them and they are fighting the things and they were winning. Terra heard screaming from Lilo and she and Lexi run to her side to help her with the fight. the next day,the team were watching the news where a huge report about a murder on the losses causing trouble killing men in their dreams. it's looks like Lilo, Terra and the team have a another new mission on their hands and this time they are more than ready. Note: there are the opening titles from the last chapter, i just want put them up before i forget again so there they are:_In the year 2772, a meteor strikes the city planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it off its axis. This cosmic event releases supernatural forces unleashing a new kind of hero; The Loonatics.  
_

_Ace Bunny: Optical Enhancement, Laser Vision. Martial Arts Expert._

_Lexi Bunny: Brain Blast, Sonic Hearing, Plant Control. Acrobat._

_Danger Duck: Power Orb Randomizer, Quantum Quack, Aqua Dense. __Rev Runner: Super Speed, Flight, Global Positioning along with Tech,Slam, Lilo and Terra. Together they make the Loonatics.  
Me: so ready for the next chapter, it has more horror this time also so read and review.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5:The Jailhouse Rock part 2 (Terra's point of view)  
Me: so here the horror-filled chapter that i promised so here it is and read on.

Another new mission just like that, what's wrong with people this days is like they don't know half they said anymore. not only my best friend Lilo is having nightmares and end up crying her eyes out every morning, me and the others can't help feel sorry and worried for her and after everything that we been through together, the day that we first moved into the team's headquarters was one of the happiest days of our life. when we entered, Rev welcomed us, introduce us to the rest of the team and take us upstairs to the guest room which end up to be our new room inside there are two beds, a billboard to put our pictures up there, a big mirror to look at ourselves and a window with a breath- taking view of the city. with one look at the room, we know that we love the room so we started to unpack our stuff from our two purple luggage you know like our backpacks and suitcases. after we did that, we took our own tour of our second new home away home after we did that by the way, we like the meeting and training rooms the best. fast forward into 2 no i mean 6 months after we moved in, we went to the meeting room to talk plans for our next mission when really Lilo and I want talk about the places we want go on vacation. but the boys got bored, hearing us talk so they got up and leave like i am thinking what idiots they are and how rude they are to us. once we went to our bedrooms to sleep after midnight, most of us were asleep lost in our own dreams also it's was quiet around the headquarters so we together think like that but before you can said Mississippi, there are scheming outside the HQ and we don't know about but it is not good, not good at all. you know the saying : if you fight fire with fire, you end up burned big time well it's like that only much bigger trouble than we really know. also our past is finally caught us and we need more help from the team then bring it on we are ready this time for anything. outside the HQ, it was raining very hard added lighting and thunder,it was a real rainstorm and then at 9:00 in the morning when we are eating breakfast, the doorbell start to ring and when Lilo answer the door, she is speechless at who was standing there it was a tall and thin a 14 years old boy with gold-framed glasses and he was wearing a light grey sweat sweater with matching pants with black socks and matching shoes. the others didn't see the visitor but Lilo and I know him or we think that we know him. the boy opened his arms and hugged us both also he have tears of happiest in his green eyes and kept telling us how happy he is to see us safe and very happy now we know who he is also he have a nickname that we called him.

Me: so read and review and the hint the boy is from the Land Before Time movie series. if not i will tell you guys in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:The Solar Warriors again  
Me: so here the horror-filled chapter that i promised so here it is and read on. also the name of the boy like i promised

The time that Lilo and Terra were very happy to see their old friend after all these years. after hours of hugging and crying, the girls explain everything to the team and give him the tour of the head quarters. the team was speechless at the sight of the boy but the girls know him so they trust him after all he wants to help them on this mission and he have powers of his own. so they asked him for his name and he answered with the name of Jason H. Rodriguez. Note:it was the first name that popped in my head so don't sue me and it's very cool. after that, the girls took him to the bathroom for him take a bath because he was wet from walking in the rain. meanwhile inside the bathroom, Terra and Lilo were talking with their old friend and his nickname is Littlefoot only the girls call him that. the team on the other hand called him Jason. he don't mind what they called him now he know that they can trust him and he trust them too. Lilo: "so we go and rescue the others without the team finding out where we really are." Terra: "i don't know Littlefoot it's seen risky and we can't go any place without the team, they are like a family to us." fast forward to 6 hours at the training room, the team were working together on team-building. Lilo and Terra praised their fencing with Lexi and Rev, Slam punched some training dummies with Duck and Ace. it was normal so after Littlefoot took a bath, he went to the living room and watch TV for a while. that it was raining so hard outside the head quarters and he looked out of the window and what he saw makes him scream as someone was taking him away and his cries of pain can been heard through the hallways so Lilo and Terra with Lexi and Rev run to his side. Lilo:" yeah,you stop and let go of him." the man put his hands around his neck and shut his mouth tight and flew away with a laugh so chilling that the others got speechless at the sight of him. now the team ready for the new mission this time by rescuing Littlefoot and his friends so they know where they are held captured at the warehouse, the place at downtown fishing piers and here they go again.  
Me: so read and review thanks for the people have reviewed so far and keep up the good work please.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7:Double, Double, Toil and Trouble

Me:here is the next chapter like i promised so stop the talk and now with the show.

once the team arrived at the downtown fishing piers, they divided into two teams with a plan that Ace,Duck,Slam and Tech are one team who went one way and Lexi,Rev,Lilo and Terra are another team went the another way so the games have began. but 6 hours of looking inside each warehouse, they have given up but Terra and Lilo heard something from the last warehouse and tell the team to follow them inside means the girls have a plan of their own. they were looking around when they heard Lilo said "oh boy guys take at this quick." the others also know when Lilo said oh boy three times, it's trouble big time and you don't make her mad. Terra: " what is wrong Lilo can you hear something, anything at all?"she couldn't answer and was staring at something she just saw, something she didn't like seeing. Flashback: to 2 years ago when Lilo and Terra was hanging out with Littlefoot and his friends. after seeing a fire and gang activity, they run for their lives and hiding in high above the trees and kept quiet too. Terra know what Lilo was thinking about and what she saw was sicking : their old friend kissing up at the enemy, it not only sicking but gross as well. the team looked again speechless on the other hand and don't know what to say. Lilo:"oh boy out of the 10 things he would do but 1 thing he went around and did it with a rotten two- timed scumbag son of a bitch." Terra: "Lilo please clam down don't overdoing with the cruse words and for the sack of the team, rescue our other friends than you get yell at him, all right team attack the grounds anyone but our friends okay, guys?"the another fight began and just ended with a big boom and bang over 12 hours. meanwhile back at the head quarters, the team have no choice but to listen how Lilo just yelling at Littlefoot being an idiot around them and they just sighed at her yelling. but the trouble has began for the team, Lilo, Terra and Littlefoot too. now the past have gotta to them, can the team help them before they end up dead along the way? Me: so read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any ideas, post them up. also i will update and coming soon the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8: The Jailhouse Rock part 3

Me:here is the next chapter like i promised so stop the talk and now with the show.

Turn this park into a club  
the stars and lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
Skateboards heels alright so cool,oh, look everyone is waiting for us

(chorus)  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody knows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
We got the party with us , the team have a dance party to blow off steam after every mission so it was Lilo and Terra's idea. it was better than just talking at team meetings. it also get the team together and act silly for a few hours. now the worse has began with a big bang next thing they know the big boom from the exposition downstairs and they look surprised at the big mess everything was ruined and torn up too. the girls looked worried and start to clean up the mess too. Me: i don't own the song or the Loonatics just Lilo and Terra also read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9: The Jailhouse Rock part 4 (Don't Even Call Me Doll)

Me:here is the next chapter like i promised so stop the talk and now with the show, no killing yet of the main people.

No one knows about the truth about Lilo and Terra, about their past before joining the Teen Titans and the Loonatics. also the nightmares that Lilo get every night and ended up crying her eyes out every morning too. Littlefoot saw his old friends clean up the big mess and have watch a TV movie. he don't know what to do and felt guilty about everything, he was still shaken up from when Lilo was yelling at him about him kissing to the enemy and anything else what just happened after 3 bombs. now what they do? and now they have more work to do then the lights went off again and the team grab some flashlights from their bedrooms, looked around the head quarters more than 2 times. when the lights came back on, the team along Lilo,Terra and Littlefoot are all in the living room. another flashback based on the fanfiction Ace gets some flaws by Akira Cat thanks to her for this idea. as you know Duck has agree to help Ace how to be not perfect, the lesson to annoy people. at the time Lilo and Terra were watching TV. note: they were watching a Tom and Jerry marathon, now you know that the girls don't to be disturb this time when they are eating, practicing their fencing and watching TV. so Ace ended up get beat up by the girls after he took the remote from their hands, end of flashback. the girls went to their bedroom to rest up but after a hour, a loud sneeze can heard from upstairs so the team heard it and saw Lilo laying in her bed coughing non stop, green mucus hanging from her nose and her eyes were red from crying. Terra on the other side have the same things and Littlefoot was taking care of them so the team went back downstairs to the living room to talk things over about the next mission they has done and felt worried about the girls next thing they know someone was throwing up and were speechless in horror that it was Lexi and Rev wouldn't stop vomiting up blood and their faces were pale green so they went to their bedrooms to rest up as well, groaning all the way. Tech went to his lab to work on a cure for them while Ace,Duck and Slam went to the training room to work out again. now they still don't know what to do also more trouble followed them around almost anywhere they went,it follow them like a giant shadow who wouldn't leave them alone and it sticks to them like glue, now they are thinking now what about all this.

Me: sorry for the long chapter so read and review and post your ideas and i will update please.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10: The Solar Warriors again part 2(the years are 2779 to 2796 in my stories)

Me:here is the next chapter like i promised so stop the talk and now with the show, Littlefoot and his friends make their appreciate this time again with the show.

Littlefoot went to the place where his other friends are staying so to see how they are doing without him. when he got there, his friends welcomed him and sit on the couch because he was hungry and Cera, Ducky and Spike are good cooks too. so they were eating the food very slowly and not talking to each other. he worried about not only Lilo and Terra but his other friends as well, they get along without him and they are happy living together in a house building also it was cheap too and it was 2 blocks away from the HQ. they tried to visit once but it didn't work out. so they staying in the house while Littlefoot visited the team also it was a plan that worked too. flash forward to two years 2795 the Loonatics were disbanded but still live together along Lilo and Terra. so the team have two married couples: Ace/Lexi and Lilo/Rev, Ace and Lexi have 3 kids, 1 girl and 2 boys while Lilo and Rev have 1 kid, a 14 year old boy. as the others don't ask about them they are married too.  
Note: after this story, I Will be writing a series called Loonatics Unleashed the next Generation Season focused on the kids of the Loonatics also Lilo and Terra as for Littlefoot and his friends they will also their own series over the spring around March and April.  
when he got back to the HQ, he saw Ace,Duck,Tech and Slam hard at work and he went upstairs to check on his friends they just finished their soup and cups of water so he threw them at the sink while they rested. Lexi and Rev were also resting after throwing up than 100 times in buckets that filled up two bins in the kitchen. now Littlefoot is thinking what is the hell is going here? and my friends are worse than all of this, after 10 years of friendship now what about this all over again? at this time anything goes and it was raining very hard outside the windows of their HQ. Lightning flashed across the cerulean twilight sky, east to west. It was now do or die for them after all.

Me: sorry for the short chapter why? because Lilo and Terra got very sick and i can't update oops my bad i mean i can update because of the team they beg me to finish this story because they also want your ideas and they want to know how this story ended so i am doing this for them and you guys, the readers also read and review. oh one more thing, Darn it the next chapter will be better about the nightmare that Lilo have in chapter 2.


	11. Lost chapter 1

Lost chapter just for fun : The Jailhouse Rock again part 5 (the years are 2779 to 2796 in my stories)

Me:here is the lost chapter like i have also promised so stop the talk and now with the but this is a lost chapter this time to be countered.

First on with the Loonatics Offspring personality files:

Rose Bunny: Species: Lagomorph , Gender: Female **Age: **15 **Height:** 4'2" **Weight: **Classified (you think a _female _is going to tell you what her weight is?) **Abilities:  
**

Laser Vision

- Optical Enhancement

- Agility

- Telepathy: Power subsets – Brain Blast, Psycholocation, Empathy (Note: This type of empathy only allows subject to locate a sentient being by way of following the emotional origin of the being)

- Sonic Hearing

- Plantaekinesis personality: Compassionate and caring, very stubborn. Extremely loyal, unlikely to jump to rash conclusions and the leader of the team also smarter than her brothers with a near - photographic memory.  
Mazer and Buzz Bunny, same species as their sister , Gender: Male Age: 15 **Height: **4'4"**Weight: **125 pounds same time. Abilities: same powers as their older sister through a non-lethal radiation-induced mutation. personality: fast- moving and quick- thinking also cares deeply about their teammates.


	12. Lost chapter 2

Second Lost chapter just for fun : The Jailhouse Rock again part 6 (the years are 2779 to 2796 in my stories)

Me:here is the another lost chapter like i have also promised so stop the talk and now with the but this is another lost chapter this time to be continued.

First on with the Loonatics Offspring personality files: The continued

**-Bionica Coyote , species : coyote, Gender : Female, Age: 17 years old parents:Tech and **Cassiopeia Coyote

**Height: **5'0"  
**Weight: **Classified

**Abilities: **

- Superhuman Intelligence

- Magnetic Manipulation

- Molecular Regeneration

- Technopathy – Subject can mentally control any form of technology that she understands

- Force-field Generation , personality: Logical, quiet, extremely intelligent, almost robotic in some ways. A loner, not one to socialize is good friends with Brian Runner the first . she rarely speaks and usually then only to correct someone 's pronunciationation or to explain a scientific principle.  
**-Daredevil Duck ,species: Black Duck , Gender: Male, Age: 15 years old **parents: Danger and Diana Duck

**Height: **3'7"

**Weight: **130 pounds

**Abilities: **

- Power Orb Randomization

- Quantum Quack

- Aqua Dense

- Hydrokinesis

- Water-Breathing, personality: Arrogant, yet (slightly) caring; egotistical, yet (barely) modest. Somewhat spotlight-hungry, a braggart, very he is the only one of the Neo-Loonatics who is obessed with being noticed, He likes to brag on himself and share information on why he's the best of the He dreams of becoming the team's leader, but (for now) tolerates Rose's leadership. **-Brian Runner I , species: **Greater Roadrunner, Gender: Male, Age: 14 years old parents: Rev and Lilo Runner

**Height: **4'4"

**Weight: **90 pounds

**Abilities: **

- Sonic Speed

- Flight

- Global Positioning

- Invisibility

- Sonickinesis also Magic Powers from his mom, personality: Fast-talking, quick-moving, easily distracted. Completely incapable of holding a grudge. Extremely loyal and trusting to the point of gullibility. also sweet and have a attitude, is the youngest member of the team and as such is of the brunt of practical jokes by the crueler members of the team. He is extremely competitive, unable to pass down a challenge. Like his father Rev, he is very slow to anger, and is absolutely incapable of holding even a small grudge. He can run a good deal faster than his parents, and is always extremely energetic. **-Bash Tasmanian , species: **Tasmanian devil, Gender: Male, Age: 16 years old parents: Slam and Screech Tasmanian

**Height: **5'10"

**Weight: **200 pounds

**Abilities: **

- Super Strength

- Tornado Maximization

- Thunder Mode

- Sonic Voice Projection, personality: Meticulous, contemplative. Quick to anger, but always examines an issue before he is ery adept at the language. He appears to be mentally slow and ponderous, but is actually a shrewd warrior with a fierce fighting spirit. He cares deeply for his teammates, who are like family to him, and is enraged whenever one of his teammates is injured.  
Me: what do you guys think of the lost chapters ? and in the next chapter, this will get better this time and read and review this time and keep the good work please. oh, those 3 kids are Ace/Lexi 's kids from the last chapter and from the future so the other kids the same thing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Nightmares (the years are 2779 to 2796 in my stories)

Me: here is the next chapter that i promised to the team and to you guys, the readers. so stop the talk and on with the show.  
Once Littlefoot left, it was nighttime and it was after midnight so the team went to their bedrooms after saying good night to each other and to sleep and get lost in their dreams, in Lilo and Terra 's room on the other hand Terra was sleeping peacefully while Lilo was kicking, screaming and moving in her bed so the nightmare about her parents dying in a fire and leaving her and her sister alone to take care of each other. Terra notice this and try wake her up but she could not and looked worried as her best friend was yelling the same thing, "mom,dad, don't leave us please why does this have to happen to us? No! stop it, this is not fair, anyone help us please."

"Not…happening, again Lilo please wake up, i begging you to wake up, after a hour, why are you waking up please Lilo also you scaring me why darn it, darn it why now does this happening only to you? " said Terra, crying. then she ran downstairs to wake up the team right way so she banging at the doors of their bedrooms, asking for their help and shouting their names. her effects have worked that the team heard her cries of pain and help so they follow her upstairs to their room and running tests on her. but Terra looked worried more than ever and the team can't go back to sleep after have heard Terra crying for her best friend. so by morning they felt asleep in the living room and by that time Lilo just wake up, her eyes were red from crying all night and the team are eating breakfast as well. after that, Duck, Slam and Rev were watching TV some cartoon about rabbits and a hunter. Terra looked at the show than at her best friend, her eyes went from red to her eye color and not saying anything. the theme song was playing and she was frowning, yelling the same thing, " Shut up, Shut up, this is annoying and turn it off now." then the TV went boom and explosive into a million pieces and the team was speechless again. Terra: " guys please don't be mad at her this time, it's not her fault okay." the others just nodded all but Duck. Duck: " what are you talking about Terra, Lilo broke the TV and she have to fix it like the little freak that she is." the others: Duck, no! why did you say that? now she will beat the crap of you." Lilo: (very mad) " Duck, Shut up at once and wait until i get my hands on you, i make you eat those words after i done with you , you will be in hell for a long time." Duck runs as fast as he can while Lexi and Rev try stop Lilo from getting him. once Lilo has calmed down, the team just sighed and not saying anything. Lilo: sorry guys, i mean come on, what is wrong with me and how i doing these things." they couldn't tell her and Terra the real reason why because like Terra, they also are worried about her this time. now the past has followed them and got them where it hurts also their weak spots. the murder still on the loose is now after Rev and using his friends to get to him and kill him once and all.

(Lilo' s point of view)

Why I think men can be morons, One: they are liars Two: they are rude and Three: they are boneheads also untrustworthy well not all of them but you get the point. now you are asking why you despises men so much, have you been abused or betrayed by a man that is not your dad? the answer is yes to both: i have abused by a friend, his name was Chomper he is Ruby's best friend and both Terra, Littlefoot and I have been betrayed by our "Friends" more than once 2years ago. they are wanted by the cops and now they live in a house building and it's cheap too. i know that Terra has said to me not to tell anymore lies, but this Truth hurts Terra and me more than it did to Littlefoot, he lives with his grandparents and we don't blame him this time. Littlefoot is the leader of our little group and warned Chomper to stay away from me and he listened for once, but Ruby and the others keep him on a tight leash that was a joke so you know. sometimes my nightmares felt real to me, Terra and the team that get pulled into them and they can't get out no matter what they do when hope is lost, there is light at the tunnel and together we can do anything because we are the Loonatics protectors of the world. so later that night, i decide to face my nightmare once and all with the help of Littlefoot, Terra and the team too.  
After midnight , everyone was in me and Terra's bedroom asleep of course when the nightmare came, we were ready this time turn out it was a big monster not a murder that was the loose also was in my nightmares all this time and we know it like that so we just looked at each other because the plan was that we work together. and just like that our energy came from our powers came as one and inside this energy, was a part of us, whatever Ace's leadership or Terra 's strength or even Duck's annoying personality that made us more than a team it made all of us something bigger, friends that stick like glue and yes, we each have our bad days not just me but other than that it made us stronger than even before. somewhere in heaven, my parents were smiling down to me. i can't tell you how the fight turn out but i can tell you this, in the end i am happy this time and get a good night sleep and i dreamed a red knight in shining amour smile at me and i know who is he but i not telling anyone. yeah, nobody is perfect not even me, so the team will have used to the idea. The End! Me: thank you for your support after many days, i am done with this story and what you guys think of the ending it's my best work also coming soon my other story Loonatics Unleashed the Next Generation Season so read and review.


End file.
